falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cliff's Edge Hotel
(restaurant northeast) }} Cliff's Edge Hotel is a ruined hotel on the Island, north of Acadia in 2287. It is also the location of Vault 118. The Sole Survivor is directed to the hotel during the Brain Dead quest. Background A pre-War resort hotel, Vault 118 is buried beneath Cliff's Edge Hotel, once intended for a classic class warfare experiment. It was sealed before the lower rungs of the social ladder could be admitted, and the luxurious hotel fell into disrepair and became a hive for feral ghouls, as the sealed vault's inhabitants descended into madness. In the latter part of October 2287, a trapper explored the site in search for the entrance to the vault.Trapper's note After setting up camp in the restaurant, he was swarmed and killed.The state of the campsite in the restaurant of the hotel. Layout The hotel has four floors above-ground and also a basement, which can be accessed via the only working elevator and leads to Vault 118. The elevator is guarded by ceiling-mounted turret. The entire hotel is infested with feral ghouls. At the main reception desk on the ground floor there is a working terminal that can be accessed to read a pre-War entry. In the third-floor skyview restaurant there is a makeshift camp with a ruined tent, a sleeping bag, a campfire and the dead corpse of a trapper. It seems the trapper has set up a lot of traps, one of the bear traps has "caught" something and the resulting blood smear is shaped like a giant hand. Outside of the hotel is the main, yet inaccessible entrance to the vault. A car is currently parked on top of the cog-like elevator entrance, serving as a "traffic rotary" in its current and previous state. Notable loot * Upon reaching the skyview restaurant on the third level, one will see a tent in the middle surrounded by ghouls, within the tent is a note named Trapper's note, which suggests there is a way to Vault 118 that was damaged on the outside, making it impossible to go in through the main door. * On the bottom floor in a storage closet on the right side, there is a Vault-Tec lunchbox. Appearances Cliff's Edge Hotel appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Bugs It is possible to get stuck inside the elevator permanently when leaving the vault level to return to the hotel, forcing one to reload a previous save. * On PC, one can alternatively use the console command . Gallery Cliff's_Edge_Hotel_Alternate.png Cliff's_Edge_Hote_Approach.png Cliff's Edge Hotel Approach With Pearl.png Cliff's_Edge_Hotel_Main_Grounds.png Cliff's_Edge_Hotel_clear_sky_day.jpg|On a clear sky day CliffsEdge-Lobby2-FarHarbor.jpg|Lobby CliffsEdge-Lobby1-FarHarbor.jpg|Lobby CliffsEdge-Lobby3-FarHarbor.png CliffsEdge-Dining-FarHarbor.jpg|Dining room CliffsEdge-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway CliffsEdge-Hallway2-Fallout4.png CliffsEdge-Hallway3-Fallout4.png CliffsEdge-Hallway4-Fallout4.png CliffsEdge-Elevator-FarHarbor.jpg|Elevator to Vault 118 Fo4FH trapper's note.jpg|Trapper's note CliffsEdge-ARoomSomeplace-FarHarbor.png CliffsEdge-Room2-FarHarbor.jpg|Hotel room CliffsEdge-Room1-FarHarbor.jpg|Hotel room CliffsEdge-Restaurant1-FarHarbor.png FO4-FarHarbor-locations-CliffsEdgeHotel3.jpg|Inland view of Cliff's Edge Hotel showing forest approach FO4-FarHarbor-locations-CliffsEdgeHotel2.jpg|Inland view of Cliff's Side Hotel showing courtyard CliffsEdge-Cliffs-FarHarbor.jpg|View from the cliffs FO4FH Cliff's Edge Hotel handprint.png|Giant hand print on the third floor Category:Far Harbor locations de:Cliff's Edge Hotel es:Cliff's Edge Hotel ru:Отель «Клиффс Эдж» uk:Готель «Кліффс Едж»